Jadi Ini Anaknya Siapa
by amka
Summary: "JADI ITU ANAKNYA SIAPA!" teriakan mereka sampai menghasilkan abu panas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOOOCEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~

* * *

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Sekelompok pemuda dengan warna rambut seperti poster film _Ada Apa Dengan Cinta_ sedang nongkrong di depan televisi di rumah masing-masing untuk menonton _Bima Satria Garuda_ ketika perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh sebuah pesan masuk di _smartphone_ masa kini mereka.

 **Kagami-** _ **kun**_

 _Aku hamil_

 **Kagami** _ **cchi**_

 _Aku hamil_

 **Kagami Taiga**

 _Aku hamil_

 **Bakagami**

 _Aku hamil_

 **Kaga-** _ **chin**_

 _Aku hamil_

 **Taiga**

 _Aku hamil_

Ke enam pemuda yang mendapat pesan itu sangat kaget hingga mereka terbang ke luar angkasa.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi apa maksud pesanmu itu Kagami- _kun_?"

Ke enam pemuda itu sekarang sudah duduk di sofa di rumah si pengirim pesan dengan si pengirim pesan berdiri di depan mereka.

"Maksudnya ya seperti itu. Aku hamil." kata Kagami—si pengirim pesan—dengan pose menunjukkan _test pack_ seperti _meme_ yang _booming_ beberapa saat lalu. Mungkin juga sudah pada lupa.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengirim pesan ke kami semua?" tanya pemuda yang katanya adalah _cosplayer_ yang sering _cosplay_ menjadi wortel.

"Karena kalian semua harus bertanggung jawab." jawab Kagami enteng. "Aku tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang sebenarnya harus bertanggung jawab jadi kalian semua harus bertanggun jawab. Lagian kalau orang banyak begini kan nanti biayanya bisa ditanggung bersama-sama. Aku tidak punya BPJS."

" _Kenapa yang diutamakan malah biaya…"_ ke enam pemuda pelangi membatin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab? Apa kau bodoh? Ah kau memang bodoh… ganti pertanyaan... apa kau gila?" kali ini ganti pemuda dengan kulit cokelat tua yang kata fans nya mempunyai suara seksi.

"Gue mah gitu orangnya."

" _Ya elah brayy…"_ ke enam pemuda pemuda pelangi kembali membatin.

"Coba pikirkan lagi Kagami- _kun_ mungkin kau akan menemukan siapa sebenarnya yang harus bertanggung jawab." kata pemuda yang mempunyai ekspresi sebesar lubang jarum jahit.

"Ah kau benar. Hmm… mungkin kau Kuroko karena aku melakukannya pertama kali denganmu. Tapi… mungkin juga Kise karena kita melakukannya dengan sangat romantis yang dimulai dengan _candle light dinner_ dan ranjang yang dipenuhi dengan kelopak bunga mawar. Eh tapi dipikir-pikir mungkin Midorima karena waktu itu Cancer paling cocok dengan Leo. Tapi kelihatannya Aomine karena aku melakukannya paling banyak dengan Aomine. Bisa juga Murasakibara karena dia yang paling besar. Akashi deh kayaknya karena terakhir kali bersama Akashi. Jadi begitu…" jelas Kagami.

"JADI ITU ANAKNYA SIAPA!" teriakan mereka sampai menghasilkan abu panas.

"Kagami _cchi…_ kalau begitu Kagami _cchi_ bersamaku saja. Kebetulan aku sedang syuting sinetron yang judulnya _Anakku Belum Lahir_ , nanti Kagami _cchi_ bisa membantuku latihan akting," kata pemuda CTRL+C.

"Berani sekali kau Ryouta yang menentukan. Apakah kau sudah siap untuk menyumbangkan rambutmu ke yayasan untuk penderita kanker?" Raden Ndoro Akashi sudah bertitah.

"A-Akashi _cchi_ … aku bermaksud untuk meminta ijinmu dulu kok. Suer!" kata Kise menunjukkan kedua jarinya dan gemetar karena takut. Tidak, lebih baik dia cukur di tukang cukur di bawah pohon pinggir jalan daripada bersentuhan dengan gunting keramat Akashi.

Sementara Murasakibara daritadi hanya menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan tenang sambil makan _snack_ nya. Macam nonton kebakaran lah. Untung nggak sambil _selfie_.

"Jadi sebelum Taiga tau siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab kita semua harus tinggal bersama dalam satu atap. Berbagi dalam kebahagiaan dan tolong-menolong dalam kesusahan. Selalu tepat waktu dan bekerja keras untuk mencapai kesuksesan. Al-Fatihah…" titah Akashi dengan absolut. Sampai absolut nya waktu dia makan sambel sambelnya yang kepedesan.

Maka dengan bacaan Al-Fatihah mereka semua memulai hari-hari untuk mementukan siapa Bapak yang akan bertanggung jawab dari anak yang kelak akan membangun nusa dan bangsa ini.

* * *

.

.

Ah tapi ternyata tinggal satu atap dengan orang yang sedang mengandung itu susah banget kayak waktu ulangan harian matematika. Bagaimana tidak Kagami sering mengalami _mood swing_ —satu menit bisa manis banget kayak tebu dan satu menit lagi bisa galak seperti guru PKn waktu SMP—belum juga dengan ngidam yang aneh-aneh. Pemuda pelangi hanya berharap mereka nggak di eliminasi selama 9 bulan tinggal dalam satu atap ini.

"Bebeb sayaangggg! Kalian dimana bebeb sayangggg!"

Oh tidak! Sang manusia harimau sudah keluar dari kandang! Para pemuda pelangi dengan cepat-cepat menuju Ruangan Penyelamatan mereka yang sudah dilapisi dengan beton agar tidak bisa dibobol oleh sang manusia harimau.

"Bebeb, aku sudah buatin makanan kesukaan kalian semua! _Rainbow cake_! Dengan hiasan M &M di sekitarnya, dan juga es pelangi untuk minumnya. Ayo keluar bebeb!" kata Kagami dengan manis.

"Aka- _chin_ , aku mau makan _rainbow cake_ nya…" kata Murasakibara mulai lapar.

"Tenang dulu Atsushi mungkin itu adalah jebakan, ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu…"

Para pemuda pelangi kemudian mendongakkan kepala mereka sambil _flashback_ kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Bebeb, aku sudah buatin makanan kesukaan kalian semua!_ Rainbow cake _! Dengan hiasan M &M di sekitarnya, dan juga es pelangi untuk minumnya. Ayo keluar bebeb!" kata Kagami dengan manis._

 _Akashi yang selalu terdepan membuka gembok pintu karena mereka semua berpikir hari ini Kagami akan bertingkah manis dan bener-benar membuatkan makanan manis. Karena biar bagaimanapun masakan Kagami adalah yang terenak. Saat pintu sudah terbuka dengan sempurna, disana, berdirilah Kagami dengan senyuman malaikat dan membawa sesuatu di tangannya._

" _Hai bebeb sayangg…" dengan tepat Kagami mengarahkan_ bazooka _ke para pemuda yang sedang jongkok asyik._

" _BENTAR! DARIMANA LU DAPET BAZOOKAAAAA!"_

 _DUARR!_

 _Dan pemuda pelangi harus koma selama tiga hari._

"Hiiii…" mereka semua kompak merinding mengingat kejadian yang tidak bisa membuat mereka merasakan hangatnya mentari pagi itu.

"Oi keluar lu pade! Beraninya di rumah sendiri!" teriak Kagami dari luar sambil menggedor-gedor pintu yang hanya melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai pintu.

" _Ini rumah lu, bego."_ batin pemuda pelangi.

"Terima kasih…"

" _Eh?"_ batin pemuda pelangi.

"Terima kasih… setelah saya ke klinik Tong Fang saya yang semula batuk sekarang malah ditambah pilek dan hidung tersumbang. Terima kasih klinik Tong Fang!"

" _Malah tambah parah! Lagian_ joke _lu basi banget coeg!"_ batin pemuda pelangi.

"Aku akan panggilkan Kapten Levi untuk membunuhmu titan sialan! Kebaliin ibu gueeee!"

" _Lu bukan Eren, kampret."_ batin pemuda pelangi.

Tiba-tiba hening. Tidak ada gedoran dan teriakan dari Kagami.

"Apakah sudah aman?" tanya Midorima sambil membawa _lucky item_ nya. Dispenser.

"Ayo kita lihat." kata Kuroko.

Tapi sebelum mereka akan beranjak dan mengintip melalui lubang kunci di pintu tiba-tiba di tembok belakang mereka berpancar sinar yang sangat terang sampai membuat mereka harus melindungi mata mereka dengan tangan.

"Apakah ini sudah waktunya kita harus pergi meninggalkan dunia ini? Apakah ini cahaya surga?" kata Kise dramatis.

"Lihat!"

Perlahan-lahan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata seperti kaca spion waktu kena cahaya matahari itu memudar. Dan munculah sosok Kagami.

"Teret-teret-terett… pintu kemana saja!" kata Kagami dengan ceria karena sudah menemukan pemuda pelangi yang dari tadi dicarinya.

"TIDAKK!" teriak para pemuda pelangi seperti tokoh antagonis yang rencana jahatnya untuk mencelakai tokoh protagonis gagal.

"Tenang semua! Cepat berpegangan padaku!" kata Kuroko.

Pemuda pelangi yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa dan Kagami yang semakin mendekati mereka akhirnya berpegangan pada Kuroko. Mereka semua bisa mendengar Kuroko merapalkan sesuatu seperti mantra.

"Oi Tetsu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Aomine.

"Hush!" jawab Kuroko.

Mereka semua melihat Kagami yang tadi tersenyum lebar sekarang malah terlihat seperti kebingungan.

"Lho bebeb, kalian kemana lagi?" tanya Kagami padahal para pemuda pelangi tepat berada di sampingnya.

Mereka hilang. Inilah dunia _misdirection_! Dunianya orang yang tidak di _notice_! Wow!

"Kagami _cchi_ beneran tidak melihat kita!" bisik Kise semangat.

"Tapi ini hanya akan bertahan selama 30 menit, jadi ayo kita pergi sebelum Kagami- _kun_ melihat kita." kata Kuroko.

Mereka kemudian dengan hati-hati melipir ke pinggir untuk keluar dari rumah horror itu.

 _Achievement unlock_ : Selamat dari terkaman manusia harimau.

.

.

Meskipun mereka harus menderita lahir dan batin saat Kagami berubah menjadi manusia harimau tapi mereka juga akan merasakan surga dunia saat Kagami bertranformasi menjadi _Maji Tenshi_. Dia akan sangat manis, baik, berbakti, rajin menabung dan sayang pada pemuda pelangi.

"Makan malam siap!" teriak Kagami dari ruang makan.

Para pemuda pelangi yang memang sudah lapar segera bergegas ke ruang makan dan menemukan Kagami yang masih memakai apron sedang menata meja dan menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam mereka.

Para pemuda pelangi merasakan perut mereka semakin keroncongan melihat berbagai jenis makanan yang sudah tertata rapi dan siap untuk dimasukkan ke perut untuk menghasilkan energi yang besok pagi akan dikeluarkan dan menjadi _feces_.

"Kagami-kun, biar kubantu," Kuroko menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak usah Kuroko. Kau duduk saja bersama yang lain. Pasti kalian capek ya seharian ini tidak ngapa-ngapain dan hanya selonjoran di rumah…" kata Kagami dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Para pemuda pelangi tidak tau apakah Kagami sedang sarkastik atau tidak. Hanya Tuhan yang tau.

Setelah semua sudah siap dan mereka sudah mendapat makanan masing-masing di piringnya, Akashi memimpin untuk berdoa.

Setelah satu sendok masakan Kagami masuk ke mulut mereka, para pemuda pelangi seperti biasa memuja masakan Kagami.

"Terima kasih," balas Kagami dengan cengiran di wajahnya dan pipi yang dihiasi _blush_ alami.

Para pemuda pelangi yang melihat penampakan _Maji Tenshi_ di hadapan mereka kompak membatin,

" _Kyaaaa kawaiiiii….!"_ dengan emoticon o(≧∇≦o) o(≧∇≦o) o(≧∇≦o) o(≧∇≦o) o(≧∇≦o) o(≧∇≦o) di wajah mereka.

.

.

Tapi muncul juga yang namanya ngidam. Awal-awalan ngidam Kagami masih di batas wajar, dia ingin makan sate atau mie ayam atau bakso atau siomay… makanan yang masih bisa di beli lah. Kemudian beberapa saat sudah mulai aneh seperti nasi goreng yang dicampur dengan krimnya Oreo atau merica dicampur dengan rujak buah atau Indomie goreng tapi direbus. Saat pemuda pelangi sudah berpikir Kagami tidak akan minta yang lebih aneh Kagami membuktikan mereka salah. Waktu mereka semua sedang santai-santai di depan televisi sambil nonton Mohabbatein ketika Kagami tiba-tiba bilang,

"Aku mau makan _Meteor Jam_ ,"

Para pemuda pelangi hanya bengong mendengar permintaan Kagami. Kagami mau makan jurus?

"Hei kalian dengar tidak? Aku mau makan _Meteor Jam_." kata Kagami.

" _Ya terus gue harus makan sumpit sambil bilang wow gitu?"_ para pemuda pelangi akan menjawab seperti itu tapi mereka belajar dari pengalaman di masa lalu. Jangan pernah perkataan Kagami atau dia akan menangis selama 7 hari 7 malam. Sampai rumah mereka didatangi oleh Komisi Perlindungan Anak karena mereka dituduh telah melakukan tindak kriminal kepada anak dibawah umur.

"Apa maksudmu Taiga?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku mau makan Meteor _Jam_. Selai Meteor. Pake roti enak."

"Selai meteor?"

"Iya."

"Emang ada gitu yang jual selai meteor?"

"Nggak tau. Pokoknya aku mau makan selai meteor."

Para pemuda pelangi kemudian membentuk lingkaran untuk mendiskusikan masalah selai meteor ini.

"Bagaimana ini Akashi? Apakah kau lagi kebetulan punya meteor di rumahmu?"

"Rumahku bukan kawah Daiki."

"Suruhlah orangmu untuk ke luar angkasa sebentar Akashi. Jika kebetulan ada meteor yang sedang jatuh nanti bisa di jaring."

"Dunia ini belum bisa membuat jaring meteor Shintarou."

"Di Arizona ada kawah meteor besar Akashi- _kun_ , mungkin disana masih ada sisa-sisa meteor yang bisa diambil."

"Kawah itu sudah berusia kurang lebih 49.000 juta tahun Tetsuya. Meskipun seumpama masih ada sisa meteor bagaimana bisa kita membuat selai dari meteor?"

"Bikin ekstrak dong. Kulit manggis aja ada ekstraknya masak meteor enggak?"

"Kau aja yang bikin Ryouta."

"Aka- _chin_ mungkin kita bisa mencampur selai nanas dan selai stroberi dan bilang itu adalah selai meteor,"

"Memang kau pernah mencoba bagaimana rasa meteor Atsushi?"

"Hei aku berubah pikiran." tiba-tiba Kagami yang dari tadi ketiduran karena menunggu musyawarah mufakat pemuda pelangi terbangun dan mendapat ide lain.

" _Semoga kali ini idenya dapat dicerna dengan akal sehat,"_ doa pemuda pelangi dalam hati.

"Kalian kan anak basket cepat sana goyang dribble!" perintah Kagami.

Para pemuda pelangi dengan cepat bertransformasi menjadi robot gedek.

"Kagami-kun kita tidak bisa melakukannya," kata Kuroko mengelus dada.

"Kenapa Kuroko? Itukan gampang,"

"Kita tidak punya _oppai_ , Bakagami!"

Perkataan Aomine mendapat anggukan setuju dari para pemuda pelangi.

"Ah aku punya solusinya." kata Kagami sebelum ngacir ke dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian dia membawa nampan yang berisi sesuatu. "TADA!"

Para pemuda pelangi melihat agar-agar berbentuk _oppai_ super besar yang bergerak cantik kesana-kemari.

"Nah sekarang sudah ada oppai nya. Cepat pakai! Nanti video nya aku _upload_ di Instagram." kata Kagami yang sudah siap dengan _video recorder_.

Para pemuda pelangi dengan cepat pergi ke segitiga Bermuda untuk mencari kota Atlantis yang hilang.

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya dengan nyawa yang tinggal seuprit para pemuda pelangi akan tau siapa yang berhak bertanggung jawab atas anak yang akan segera lahir. Mereka semua menunggu di depan ruang operasi persalinan sementara Kagami sudah berada di dalam. Mereka menunggu dengan canggung karena tatapan orang-orang yang daritadi menatap mereka dengan aneh. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda dengan rambut pelangi dan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata sedang di depan ruang persalinan? Apakah mereka menunggui ibu mereka? Ataukah depan ruang persalinan adalah tempat nongkrong ngetren pemuda masa kini?

Para pemuda pelangi yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa akhirnya berbuat sesuatu yang sudah sangat mahir dilakukan pemuda seusia mereka. Mengambil _smartphone_ di saku dan mulai memainkannya. Meskipun itu hanya membuka tutup kunci atau _update_ status di Twitter atau BBM atau _selfie_ atau main _game_ , yang penting mereka tidak harus melihat orang-orang yang ngelihatin mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan akhirnya ruang operasi itu terbuka. Para pemuda pelangi dengan cepat bangkit dari kursi mereka masing-masing dan melihat seorang dokter dengan pakaian putih-putih keluar.

"Apakah kalian keluarganya pasien?" tanya Dokter.

"Ya." Pemuda pelangi kompak menjawab.

"Silakan masuk."

Para pemuda pelangi kemudian bergegas masuk ruang operasi. Kagami masih tergeletak di atas ranjang dan memejamkan matanya tapi di samping ranjang Kagami terdapat buntelan di atas meja. Mereka semua mengerubungi buntelan tersebut.

"Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu, kita semua akhirnya akan tau siapa yang akan membesarkan anak ini."

Mereka mengangguk dan membuka tutup kepala bayi unyu yang baru lahir itu.

Pelangi. Mejikihibiniu.

"JADI INI ANAKNYA SIAPA!"

Para pemuda pelangi terengah-engah dan melotot melihat kepala bayi itu yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah, hijau, kuning, biru tua, bitu muda dan ungu. Bagaimana bisa satu anak punya warna rambut segitu banyak. Mungkin dulu Kagami nyemil Garnier pewarna rambut.

"Tenang dulu kawan-kawan kita tunggu sampai bayi ini membuka matanya. Dan warna mata bayi ini yang akan menentukan takdir bayi ini ada ditangan siapa nantinya."

Mereka kembali mengangguk dan menunggu si bayi membuka matanya. Tak lama kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan si bayi membuka matanya yang besar dan para pemuda pelangi semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka ke si bayi untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Si bayi membuka matanya dengan lebar dan berkedip unyu ke pemuda pelangi.

Warna mata si bayi.

Cokelat.

"JADI INI ANAKNYA SIAPA!"

.

.

END lol


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC

.

.

.

Para pemuda pelangi masih mengerubungi bayi yang masih baru lahir dan menjadi misteri itu dengan heran. Yang paling kentara sih alisnya yang menyabang seperti punya bapak (ibu (?)) nya dan tanda yang tidak bisa dibantah kalau dia adalah anaknya Kagami. Yah paling tidak satu misteri terpecahkan lah. Tapi dengan rambut berwarna-warni dan bola mata yang berwarna cokelat, siapa bapak sah anak ini masih menjadi misteri. Mungkin nanti mereka akan melakukan tes DNA pada anak ini. Kuroko yang sebenarnya daritadi sudah gemes kepingin noel-noel pipi _chubby_ anaknya (?) yang kemerahan, akhirnya menggendongnya dengan hati-hati sampai bayi itu sudah berada nyaman di gendongan Kuroko. Bayi itu menatap Kuroko ingin tahu dengan matanya yang besar dan tangannya yang kecil menggapai-gapai wajah Kuroko.

"Kyaaa Bayi- _kun_ sangat lucu sekali~~~" kata Kuroko mubazir yang kalau orang normal pasti akan teriak-teriak _fangirling_ tapi cukup dengan wajah datar teflon untuk Kuroko.

"Ugh… tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi Tetsu," kata Aomine yang merasa kalau perkataan dan perbuatan Kuroko tidak _sync_.

"Hey hey kita harus menamai anak kita ini," usul Kise yang sudah mulai menguselkan wajahnya ke wajah si bayi.

"Ya dan nama keluarganya harus Akashi." titah Akashi.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu Akashi, aku dan yang lainnya juga ikut menyumbang sperma," tolak Aomine.

"Atau dengan kalimat yang lebih bermartabat, bayi itu juga kurang lebih anak kita semua, _nanodayo_. Dan aku hanya ingin namaku juga ada di akta kelahirannya bukan karena aku peduli atau apa," terang Midorima dengan _tsundere_ sambil memegang tangan bayi itu dengan sayang yang katanya _lucky item_ nya hari ini adalah tangan bayi yang baru lahir. Untung hari ini ada bayi yang baru lahir coba kalau tidak ada? _Well_ , oke setiap hari ada bayi yang baru lahir di seluruh dunia. Tapi bagaimana jika bayi yang baru lahir itu ada di negara lain atau di benua lain? Apakah Midorima akan nongkrong di rumah sakit dan menunggui ibu yang akan melahirkan anaknya dan setelah anaknya lahir dia akan memegang tangan bayi itu seharian? Atau apakah bayinya bisa diganti dengan bayi kucing?

"Aku setuju dengan Mine- _chin_ dan Mido- _chin_ ," kata Murasakibara yang akan menyuapi bayi yang baru lahir itu dengan _pocky_ tapi dilarang oleh Kuroko.

Akashi berpikir sebentar dengan ide ini karena sebenarnya dia ingin anaknya terkenal karena terlahir dari salah satu keluarga paling kaya di seantero negeri dan akan banyak pers yang meliput anaknya. Dan nanti juga mungkin akan ada yang menawar foto anaknya dengan harga puluhan juta dollar untuk tampil di majalah atau koran atau media yang lain. Sekarang kan dollar lagi menguat, jadi pasti dapat untungnya banyak banget vroh. Dan anaknya nanti bisa tampil di iklan sosis. Tapi… baiklah, karena Akashi adalah orang yang memegang teguh nilai-nilai sila ke empat Pancasila maka akan diadakan musyawarah mufakat untuk menentukan nama anak ini.

"Jadi ada yang punya ide siapa namanya?" tanya Akashi.

"Bagaimana kalau kuning, _ssu_?" usul Kise.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Spongebob warna kuning. Aku suka warna kuning,"

"Jadi ada yang punya ide _masuk akal_ siapa namanya?" tanya Akashi yang dengan sepenuh hati menghiraukan Kise.

"Mai. Jadi nanti—" usul Aomine yang langsung dipotong oleh Akashi.

"Aku tidak mau jika kau melihat anak ini kau teringat dengan majalah pornomu,"

"Zodiac."

"Jangan. Dulu tahun 60-an 70-an ada pembunuh berantai bernama Zodiac Killer, aku tidak mau anak ini akan membaca Zodiac Killer suatu hari dan berpikir kalau Zodiac Killer adalah pahlawan atau apa karena namanya mirip," tolak Akashi dengan usul Midorima.

"Kuroka," usul Kuroko.

"Kuroka?"

"Iya. Panjangnya KurokoKagami,"

"Tidak boleh nama _pairing_ ," tolak Akashi lagi-lagi soalnya nanti kalau nama _pairing_ namanya dan Kagami bakal jelek banget, yang lainnya sih bagus ya e.g AoKa atau MidoKa atu KiseKa atau MuraKa, coba Akashi dan Kagami jadinya AkaKa. Kayak ngetik ketawa kalau sms-an, eh bukan, Whatsapp-an atau Line-an atau BBM-an, siapa sih hari gini yang masih sms-an? (Aku.)

"Jadi usulmu apa Aka- _chin_?" tanya Murasakibara yang tahu pasti nama usulannya bakal ditolak sama Akashi. Dia ingin usul Sweet atau Manis atau Gula karena itu hal-hal yang disukainya dengan harapan anak ini nanti bisa disukainya dan akan manis seperti gula dalam tindakan ataupun perkataan. Nama adalah doa kan ya? Eh tapi kalau namanya Manis kayak nama _mainstream_ nya kucing, Si Manis. Atau juga kayak _urban legend_ yang terkenal banget, Si Manis Jembatan Ancol.

"Kaisar. Jadi namanya nanti Kaisar Akashi." kata Akashi dengan bangga.

" _Lu aja yang pengen eksis, somplak."_ batin pemuda pelangi minus Akashi.

"Uhhh… ayo cari nama yang lebih umum,"

"Aku punya ide, _ssu_!" kata Kise mengarahkan tangannya ke atas. "Bagaimana kalau Basuke?"

"Jelek. Mirip kayak nama orang jaman dulu, Basuki."

"Iya, itu juga nama Pak RT yang sering ngupil kalau makan di warteg,"

Semuanya kembali diam berpikir. Bahkan bayi yang dibicarakanpun ikut diam menunggu ayah-ayahnya (?) memutuskan nama untuknya.

"Tapi kita belum menanyakan pendapat Kagami- _kun_. Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu sampai dia bangun nanti?" saran Kuroko memecah keheningan.

"Oke." semua menyetujui.

.

.

Si bayi menggerakkan tangan kiri. "Awww… lihat-lihat dia menggerakkan tangan kiri,"

Si bayi berkedip. "Awww… lihat-lihat dia berkedip,"

Si bayi menguap. "Awww… lihat-lihat dia menguap,"

Si bayi menendangkan kakinya. "Awww… lihat-lihat dia menendangkan kakinya,"

Si bayi berhasil membuat roket. "Awww… lihat-lihat dia berhasil membuat roket," Oke nggak mungkin.

"Kagami beneran deh, kita sudah tahu dia ngapain tanpa kau membuat narasi seperti itu."

"Terus masalah buat lo? Anak gue juga," balas Kagami sewot dan kembali menarasikan gerakan-gerakan si bayi.

Sudah sejak sejam Kagami siuman dan sudah sejam juga Kagami menggendong si bayi tanpa melepaskannya sedetikpun. Waktu pipis pun dia menyuruh Aomine untuk mengantarnya ke toilet dengan Aomine menggendong si bayi dekat dengan Kagami jadi Kagami bisa memegang tubuh si bayi yang membuatnya para pemuda pelangi punya _WTF moment_.

Kagami juga berakting kalau dia sendiri yang membuat si bayi tanpa bantuan dari siapapun dan sepenuhnya melupakan perjuangan dengan keringat dan air mata dari pemuda pelangi selama kurang lebih sembilan bulan harus menghadapinya. Apaan ini habis manis sepah dibuang namanya.

"Kagami _cchi_ , ayo kita beri nama anak kita, _ssu_ ," kata Kise mengalihkan perhatian Kagami dari si bayi baru lahir.

"Hmmm… Kagami Taiga Jr." kata Kagami.

"Taiga, itu anak kita semua." kata Akashi.

"Terserahlah…" kata Kagami tidak peduli. "Awww… lihat-lihat dia makan jempol."

Pemuda pelangi menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan istri (?) pasangan hidup (?) ibu dari anak (?) mereka.

"Oke sejak Kagami tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama lebih baik kita diskusi sendiri, _nanodayo_ ," kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Jadi siapa nama yang pas?" tanya Aomine.

"Tenshi?" usul Kuroko.

" _Nope._ " tolak Kagami.

"Kyojin?"

" _The fuck_?"

"Pelangi?" usul Kise.

" _Dude, #lovewins_ sudah nggak _booming_ lagi kelihatannya," komentar Kagami.

"Oke… bagaimana kalau… Kiseki?"

"Lebih bagus Miracle sih, lebih internasional rasanya. Entar kalau dia mau _go international_ jadi lebih gampang," kata Kagami.

"Jadi bagaimana? Miracle?"

"Bagus juga,"

"Yeah."

"Miracle…" Kagami memanggil bayi di gendongannya yang tersenyum dengan nama yang diberikan untuknya dan membuat pemuda pelangi mengerubunginya.

"Ooohh… dia suka, _ssu_ ," seru Kise gemes.

"Eh tapi bagaimana nanti kalau orang-orang pada nontonin anak ini dan nganggap ini anak ajaib yang bisa sulap atau yang lainnya?" tanya Aomine.

"Nggak mungkin lah." kata Akashi.

"Lha terus nama keluarganya siapa?"

Pertanyaan Murasakibara membuat mereka semua kembali berpikir lagi.

"Akashi. Nanti aku yang akan mengurus semua kebutuhan anak ini sampai dia besar," kata Akashi.

"Kita semua juga ingin mengurusnya Akashi," tolak Kagami.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tambahkan nama kita semua?"

"Ya itu adil juga,"

"Baiklah. Nama Tetsuya yang pertama karena dia yang menemukan Taiga," mulai Akashi.

"Aku nomer dua kalau gitu, _ssu_ ," kata Kise bahagia tapi Akashi sudah melemparkan guntingnya ke arah Kise.

"Aku belum selesai Ryouta. Aku yang nomer dua karena tidak bisa nomer satu. Sisanya terserah kalian."

"Suit lah suit."

Dan akhirnya nama sang bayi berhasil ditentukan dengan selamat sentosa lewat suit dengan nama KurokoAkashiAomineKiseMidorimaMurasakibaraKagami Miracle. Dan nanti saat si bayi sudah masuk sekolah bakalan membuat guru puyeng kalau misalnya mau mengabsen.

Pemuda pelangi plus Kagami kembali memberikan perhatian mereka ke si bayi Miracle yang sekarang sedang tidur dengan damai denggan menggenggam jari telunjuk Akashi. Tiba-tiba datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar, seorang lelaki berambut hitam membuka pintu dengan keras yang membuat semua orang di dalam kaget minus si bayi Miracle.

"Tatsuya?"

"Muro- _chin_?"

Kagami dan Murasakibara barengan mengucapkan nama pendatang baru dengan heran. Ada apakah gerangan dia kemari?

"Jadi benar gosip yang orang-orang gunjingkan," kata Himuro dramatis dan menghampiri Kagami yang bingung. "Kau sudah menimang momongan Taiga," lanjutnya dengan mengambil si bayi Miracle dari gendongan Kagami.

"Tatsuya—"

"Siapa yang sudah melakukan ini Taiga? Seharusnya kita yang punya anak-anak lucu yang berkeliaran di halaman di suatu sore sementara kita minum teh dan berbincang dengan mesra," kata Himuro masih dengan dramatis.

Para pemuda pelangi kembali punya _WTF Moment_ mendengar cerita Himuro yang seperti drama yang dibuat anak kelas tiga SMA untuk ujian praktik seni budaya.

"Pasti karena kau lebih sering nongkrong bareng anak-anak alay dengan rambut warna-warni ini yang membuatmu seperti ini," kata Himuro dan memelototi para pemuda pelangi.

"Tatsuya…" panggil Kagami. "Aku setuju kalau mereka alay, tapi bukan mereka yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Iya, Kaga- _chin_ sendiri yang mau sampai _baby_ Miracle ada," bela Murasakibara.

"Miracle? Nama macam apa itu?" kata Himuro.

"Kenapa?"

"Agak bagus sih…"

"Apa yang dia inginkan kesini? Kenapa tidak bawa hadiah jika ingin mengucapkan selamat?" bisik Aomine ke Kise disebelahnya.

"Aku juga akan ikut bertanggung jawab dan menjadi bapak untuk anak ini," Himuro mengumumkan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Himuro Tatsuya, kurasa enam bapak sudah terlalu banyak buat satu bayi," kata Akashi.

"Hah? Apakah kalian tidak tahu jika aku sudah menikah dengan Taiga lamaaaa sebelum Taiga bertemu dengan kalian? Lihat cincin yang ada di lehernya Taiga, itu cincin pernikahan dulu waktu kita masih di Amerika," kata Himuro dan juga menunjukkan kalungnya yang juga ada cincin yang serupa dengan punyanya Kagami. "Lihat ini, kita punya cincin yang sama,"

"Yahh lebih banyak lebih rame," kata Kagami.

" _You don't say._ "

"Oke daripada akan ada pertumpahan darah lebih baik biarkan dia ikut mengayomi _baby_ Miracle." Akashi memutuskan.

Semua orang mengangguk dan hari-hari _baby_ Miracle baru dimulai.

.

.

.

A/N: Oke sebenarnya ini cuma untuk one-shot dan tidak ada niatan untuk dilanjutkan. Tapi setelah aku liatin chapter pertamanya ke temenku, dia bilang untuk lanjutin lanjutin lanjutin. Dan daripada diteror dia setiap hari untuk ngelanjutin jadi ini dia chapter dua~~~ Sori sebelumnya udah bilang nggak akan dilanjutin :v (semoga masih ada yang baca)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC

.

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya asik juga punya tambahan orang baru di kehidupan mereka. Apalagi orang barunya unyu dan kecil dan menggemaskan, mereka sampai selalu berebut untuk menggendongnya setiap hari dan tentu saja Kagami yang kebanyakan menang karena para pemuda pelangi tidak ingin mengulangi kejadian selama sembilan bulan yang lalu. Bukan kenangan terindah yang patut dikenang. Sekarang setelah _baby_ Miracle sudah lima bulan lebih, dia menjadi bayi lucu yang tumbuh sehat dan penuh kasih sayang dari para orang tuanya (?). Pemuda pelangi bahkan sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa yang sebenarnya menjadi bapak sah bayi ini karena mereka dengan sadar diri dan sepenuh hati akan mengakui _baby_ Miracle sebagai anak mereka. Kini, mereka semua tinggal serumah di salah satu rumah mewah dan besar Akashi yang kebetulan nganggur dan tidak berpenghuni. _Well_ meskipun tidak berpenghuni rumahnya masih bersih, kinclong dan wangi karena setiap hari para pembantu-pembantu keluarga Akashi membersihkannya dan tidak ditinggalkan penuh dengan debu-debu, sarang laba-laba dan rumput ilalang yang tinggi yang sangat pas untuk syuting film horor. Tapi sekarang mereka bertujuh akan mengurus segala sesuatu dari memasak, mencuci baju, mengepel lantai, menguras kamar mandi, mengganti popok, membenarkan genteng yang bocor ( _jk_ , rumahnya tidak mungkin bocor), menyapu halaman dan lain-lain sendiri karena mereka semua ingin mandiri dalam menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang _sakinah mawadah warohmah_.

Suatu Minggu pagi Akashi yang akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk menimang buah hati (?) nya, mengajaknya bermain di ruang tamu sementara Kagami sedang berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari bersama Midorima yang katanya juga sedang akan membeli barang keberuntungannya hari itu. Sementara para penghuni yang lain masih tidur (Aomine), ada urusan (Kise), sedang mengunjungi rumah nenek (Murasakibara) atau di rumah sakit hewan (Kuroko) dan tinggallah Akashi dan _baby_ Miracle di rumah sendirian. Akashi memutar lagu anak-anak di DVD mereka dengan _baby_ Miracle tengkurap di kasur tipis di depan televisi dan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan mengikuti irama lagu Naik Delman. Akashi tersenyum tipis melihat keunyuan _baby_ Miracle dan kembali membaca bukunya ketika tiba-tiba _baby_ Miracle mengeluarkan suara keras.

"Hey ada apa?" tanya Akashi dan menghampiri _baby_ Miracle dan menggendongnya.

"Guguguwawakwa," kata _baby_ Miracle, atau kurang lebih itu yang Akashi dengar.

"Apa kau lapar?" tebak Akashi dan membuat _baby_ Miracle mengangguk dan tertawa-tawa.

"Oke, ayo membuat susu untukmu," _baby_ Miracle tertawa semakin keras dan menaboki wajah Akashi.

" _Buset, ini anak kalau mengekspresikan terima kasihnya ekstrim ya,_ " batin Akashi, tapi diluar dia masih tersenyum karena pencitraan dan juga dia ingin menjadi bapak (?) yang berwibawa di depan anak (?) nya.

Setelah selesai membuat susu terbaik untuk _baby_ Miracle dan dia sudah menyedot cairan putih itu dengan lapar dari botolnya dan masih di gendongan Akashi, Akashi mengamati _baby_ Miracle yang membuat _baby_ Miracle kembali menaboki wajah Akashi dengan semangat masih dengan menyedot botolnya. Oh dan sekarang jarinya malah dimasukkan ke hidung Akashi dan disodok-sodokkan. Akashi akan membiarkannya karena meskipun agak menjengkelkan tapi _baby_ Miracle unyu juga seperti itu tapi lama-kelamaan Akashi menjadi susah napas karena hidungnya penuh dengan jari-jari kecil bayi (?) nya. Karena tidak ingin meninggal di tangan ( _literally_ ) anaknya sendiri, Akashi dengan lembut menjauhkan kedua tangan _baby_ Miracle dari hidungnya dan menidurkannya di sofa tempat mereka duduk.

"Ayo kita lihat apa ada yang bagus di TV," kata Akashi mengambil remote dan menyalakan televisinya. Pertama kali menyalakan televisi langsung ada tayangan tentang sebuah kuis tebak-tebakan yang nggak jelas tapi Akashi tetap menontonnya daripada menonton tayangan lain yang lebih nggak jelas.

"Lihat, hadiah paling besar pasti ada di kotak nomor empat," kata Akashi dan meletakkan _baby_ Miracle pangkuannya.

"Wowobwabwa," kata _baby_ Miracle dan menunjuk-nunjuk menggunakan satu jarinya.

"Oh kau pikir hadiah terbesar akan ada di nomor satu?" tanya Akashi dan _baby_ Miracle mengangguk dengan semangat dan tertawa masih dengan menunjuk-nunjuk ke televisi.

"Hmm… oke, ayo lihat siapa yang paling benar," kata Akashi dan kembali menonton acara di televisi dengan pembawa acaranya yang garing tapi penonton di studio tetap tertawa. Kemudian setelah sekian lama menanti akhirnya pembawa acara kembali ke tujuannya semula untuk mengumumkan hadiahnya ada di kotak nomor berapa.

"Dan nomornya adalah…" seru si pembawa acara sok misterius dan ada musik-musik mendebarkan diputar. Akashi sudah akan membuang televisinya ke got depan rumah kalau pembawa acaranya tidak segera mengumumkan kotak berapa yang berisi hadiah tertinggi ketika…

"Dan nomornya adalah… satu!" seru si pembawa acara diiringi dengan tepuk tangan penonton studio dan _baby_ Miracle yang kembali tertawa-tawa sampai botolnya jatuh. Wow, kelihatannya keabsolutan Akashi sudah berpindah tangan. Oh mungkin itu juga cuma kebetulan, makanya Akashi kembali tetap melihat acara ini dan beradu dengan _baby_ Miracle menebak siapa yang paling benar. Dan selama kurang lebih satu jam acara ini ditayangkan, Akashi tidak pernah benar sekalipun dan sebaliknya, _baby_ Miracle selau benar dan selalu menang. Kelihatannya Akashi memang harus pensiun menjadi absolut.

.

.

Setelah siang dan mereka semua makan siang bersama dengan masakan Kagami seperti biasa dan _baby_ Miracle duduk di kursi bayinya di antara Akashi dan Kagami dan Kagami yang menyuapinya bubur bayi.

"Aaaa… Tank nya akan masuk ke tempat pelatihan tentara… atau yang lainnya…" kata Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya ke _baby_ Miracle saat akan memasukkan buburnya ke mulut _baby_ Miracle dan _baby_ Miracle membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan Kagami. Setelah buburnya masuk ke mulut, _baby_ Miracle menyodok wajah Kagami dengan gunting mainan plastik yang dipegangnya. Dan setelah itu tertawa-tawa. Kagami yang kaget karena digunting (?) oleh anaknya sendiri, memundurkan wajahnya dan mengeluarkan suara terkejut. Akashi juga yang kebetulan berada disampingnya memelototkan matanya kaget karena… adegan ini kok familiar ya?

"Akashi, apa yang sudah kau ajarkan kepada anakku?!" tanya Kagami lebay dan menggendong _baby_ Miracle yang masih menyodok-nyodok wajah Kagami dengan gunting mainan menjauh dari Akashi.

"Taiga, aku tidak mengajarkan apa-apa kepada anakmu, yang kebetulan adalah anakku juga. Dan kalaupun mengajarkan pasti aku mengajarkan sesuatu yang berguna untuknya di masa depan," jawab Akashi.

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa melakukan kelakuanmu dulu yang tidak patut dicontoh anak kecil yang kalau ditayangkan di televisi pasti akan ada tulisan di layar: _adegan berbahaya dilakukan oleh profesional_?"

" _Ternyata Akashi adalah profesional buat ngguntingin orang. Serem njir,_ " batin pemuda pelangi minus Akashi yang daritadi hanya nontonin drama yang tersaji di depan mereka.

"Jangan mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu Taiga. Dulu aku khilaf sekarang sudah insyaf," kata Akashi.

"Khilaf itu nggak sampe mau buat mata orang keluar dari tempatnya," balas Kagami.

"Bwabwabwa," kata _baby_ Miracle menghentikan percekokan rumah tangga yang sedang terjadi.

"Hmm… ada apa?" tanya Kagami dan menunduk untuk memandang _baby_ Miracle di gendongannya. _Baby_ Miracle membuang gunting mainannya dan kemudian memegang pipi Kagami dan tersenyum.

"Aww…" kata Kagami dan memeluk _baby_ Miracle. Midorima bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ini barang keberungtunganmu hari ini," kata Midorima dan memberikan sapu tangan berwarna putih kepada _baby_ Miracle. "Bukan karena apa-apa _nanodayo_ , tapi lebih baik kau bermain dengan sapu tangan ini daripada dengan gunting-guntingan tadi,"

"Buhuuhu," kata _baby_ Miracle menerima sapu tangan dari Midorima tapi mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dengan kedua pipi merahnya.

" _Tsundere,_ " batin semua penghuni rumah dan berpikir kalau mungkin baby Miracle sudah bisa berbicara dengan jelas mungkin akan seperti ini, " _Aku menerima ini bukan karena suka tapi karena kau ayahku jadi aku menerimanya,_ " atau kurang lebih seperti itu.

.

.

"Miracle _cchi_ lihat kesini," kata Kise semangat ke _baby_ Miracle yang berada di pangkuan Kagami saat mereka sedang nongkrong sore-sore di depan rumah. Kise sedang membuka fitur kamera 8MP _smartphone_ nya untuk mengambil gambar anaknya (?) sebanyak-banyaknya untuk di pamerin di akun Instagramnya yang sudah mempunyai pengikut kurang lebih sebanyak 10k lebih.

"Kise kau tidak tahu berita penjualan bayi beberapa saat yang lalu? Bagaimana kalau hal yang sama terjadi pada Miracle?" tanya Kagami yang daritadi menghitung dan berhenti saat Kise sudah mengambil gambar lebih dari sepuluh.

"Tenang saja Kagami _cchi_ , para _follower_ ku tidak akan berbuat sesuatu seperti itu _ssu_ , Miracle _cchi_ lihat aku," kata Kise yang kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke _baby_ Miracle dan mengedipkan satu matanya dan tersenyum tiga jari. _Baby_ Miracle melihat Kise sebentar dan mengikuti contoh Kise tapi menutup kedua matanya dengan senyum tiga jari.

"Unyuu~~~" seru Kise dan jepret-jepret lagi. Dan sore itu dihabiskan Kise untuk mengajari _baby_ Miracle pose-pose unyu untuk diabadikan di kamera. Dan _baby_ Miracle berhasil mengikutinya dengan unyu.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita _upload ssu_ ," kata Kise membuka aplikasi Instagram dan memulai unggah-unggah foto dengan tambahan #sore #mybby #miraclecchi #kawaii #nofilter

Setelah beberapa menit foto-fotonya sudah terunggah Kise berseru gembira dan memperlihatkan layar _smartphone_ nya ke _baby_ Miracle.

"Lihat-lihat Miracle _cchi_ , sudah ada 500 lebih _likes_." dan _baby_ Miracle yang tidak mengerti hanya menggesek-gesek layar sentuh _smartphone_ Kise.

"Mungkin nanti kalau sudah besar kau juga harus menjadi model _ssu_ ," kata Kise mengambil _baby_ Miracle dari pangkuan Kagami dan memutar-mutarnya di udara yang membuat _baby_ Miracle tertawa-tawa.

"Hey Kise hati-hati!" kata Kagami.

"Tenang _ssu_ , Miracle _cchi_ kan kalau sudah besar mau menjadi pilot," kata Kise yang masih memutar-mutar _baby_ Miracle yang mulai menjambak poni pirang Kise.

"Lha katanya tadi mau jadi model?" tanya Kagami.

"Ah terserah Miracle _cchi_ mau menjadi apa. Kita sebagai orang tua hanya perlu memberikan dukungan," kata Kise. "Dia juga bisa menjadi raja diluar angkasa yang bermain futbol,"

Kagami memberikan Kise pandangan ' _u mad bro_ ' sebelum mengambil lagi _baby_ Miracle. "Terserah. Ayo mandi dulu," kata Kagami dan masuk ke rumah untuk memandikan _baby_ Miracle.

.

.

Malam harinya setelah makan malam mereka semua sedang duduk santai menonton DVD Power Rangers jaman dulu karena Akashi tidak ingin sejak kecil _baby_ Miracle sudah terbiasa menonton sinetron tidak masuk akal yang bejibun episodenya tapi tidak tamat-tamat ditemani pisang goreng buatan Kagami dengan damai. Karena Akashi ingin anaknya nanti menjadi pembela kebenaran dan pembasmi kejahatan dengan berperang melawan alien-alien aneh dari luar angkasa yang ingin menghancurkan bumi. Dan keadaan ini sebenarnya bisa membuat sebuah keluarga yang sempurna kecuali bapaknya kebanyakan dan ibunya sebenarnya bukan ibu. _Baby_ Miracle sedang berada di pangkuan Murasakibara yang duduk malas di sofa dan makan pisang goreng. _Baby_ Miracle sendiri juga sedang menyedot botolnya dengan malas sampai sudah pantas menjadi mini Murasakibara.

"Ini membosankan sekali. Pasti nanti si Power Rangers akan mengeluarkan jam tangan dinosaurusnya dan bergabung jadi satu menjadi robot segede gaban," komentar Aomine. "Sekali-kali kalah kek, masak menang terus,"

"Kebanyakan penonton pasti ingin jagoannya yang menang meskipun si tokoh jahat pasti punya banyak fans," petuah Akashi.

"Nggak asik lah kalau gitu, ya kan Miracle?"

"Buu…" balas _baby_ Miracle dengan malas dan kembali menyedot susunya.

"Bahkan Miracle tidak setuju denganmu. Sekarang diam dan nikmati pertunjukannya." perintah Akashi.

Setelah selesai pertarungan Power Rangers melawan musuh-musuhnya, Kagami melihat _baby_ Miracle yang ternyata sudah tidur dengan nyaman di pangkuan Murasakibara.

"Hush… hush… Miracle sudah tidur," kata Kagami ketika para pemuda pelangi sedang berdiskusi apa yang harusnya ditonton lagi.

"Mau lihat mau lihat," kata semua pemuda pelangi dan mengerubungi _baby_ Miracle yang sedang tidur di pangkuan Murasakibara. Kemudian semua ber'ooh' atau ber'aww' melihat _baby_ Miracle memejamkan matanya dan kedua tangannya menggenggam di sebelah kiri kanan kepalanya.

"Sini biar aku tidurkan di kamarnya," kata Kagami akan menggendong _baby_ Miracle pindah ke kamarnya.

"Sebentar," kata Akashi mencegah Kagami, dia kemudian menunduk ke _baby_ Miracle yang masih di pangkuan Murasakibara dan mencium kening _baby_ Miracle sambil mengucapkan semoga mimpi indah. Setelah melihat tindakan Akashi, para pemuda pelangi kemudian mengikutinya untuk mencium kening _baby_ Miracle dan mengucapkan ucapan-ucapan selamat malam. Mereka semua kemudian melambai ke _baby_ Miracle yang berada di gendongan Kagami sebelum Kagami memasuki kamar _baby_ Miracle dan menutup pintu.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC

.

.

.

"Siapa yang belum dapat rotinya?" Kagami bertanya ke sekumpulan pemuda pelangi dan satu bayi berumur setengah tahun berambut pelangi yang sudah duduk nyaman di meja makan untuk sarapan.

Orang dengan tubuh paling tinggi di kehidupan rumah tangga ajaib itu mengangkat tangannya meskipun roti panggang dengan selai cokelat masih menghiasi mulutnya.

"Murasakibara, habiskan dulu itu rotimu," tegur Kagami kemudian mengambil susu botol untuk Miracle dan satu gelas susu lagi. Dia kemudian duduk di sebelah Kuroko yang sedang memangku Miracle dan meletakkan susu gelas di depan Kuroko kemudian beralih mengambil Miracle ke pangkuannya.

"Apa ini Kagami- _kun_?" Kuroko bertanya dan mengambil susu di depannya.

"Susu penumbuh badan, minum biar kau tumbuh besar," jawab Kagami.

Kuroko akan nge _slam dunk_ gelas susu itu ke kepala Kagami jika Kagami tidak sedang menyuapi Miracle.

"Kagami, mana susuku?" Aomine bertanya di sela mengunyah roti.

"Habis." Kagami menjawab pendek.

"Buatkan susunya Tetsu kalau begitu,"

"Oke," Kagami mengangguk. "Tapi kau beli dulu susunya."

"Kaga- _chin_ , aku mau tambah roti," Murasakibara berkata dari seberang.

"Ya kau sama Aomine beli dulu sana,"

Akashi yang daritadi memakan sarapannya dengan sehat sentausa akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kagami. "Apakah semua keperluannya habis?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Tinggal ada kubis dan selai cokelat jika ada yang mau," Kagami menjawab.

Hampir semua orang di meja makan mengerang tidak mau.

"Oke, kita akan belanja nanti." Akashi memutuskan.

"Aku ikut aku ikut!" Kise dengan semangat mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ngapain?" Kagami bertanya sedikit tidak suka. Karena jika Kise ikut mereka akan menarik perhatian banyak orang karena Kise bisa _sparkle_ secara ajaib yang membuat cewek-cewek _kyaaa kyaaa_ dan _doki-doki_.

"Ada deh~" Kise menjawab sambil mengedip ke Kagami.

Kagami yang dikedipi memandang Kise secara najis. "Nggak usah ikut kalau begitu,"

"Kagami _cchi_ jahat _ssu_ ," Kise merengek. "Aku juga butuh beli sesuatu,"

"Apaan? Titip aja sini,"

"Ada deh~" Kise menjawab sambil mengedip ke Kagami.

Kagami yang diberikan kalimat _copy paste_ mendelik ke Kise. "Pulang lu."

"Ini juga rumahku _ssu_ …!" Kise tidak terima diusir dari rumahnya sendiri.

.

" _Bye_ Miracle _, I'll see you soon_ ," Kagami pamit ke Miracle kemudian mencium rambut mejikuhibiniu anaknya yang berada di gendongan Aomine yang mendapat tugas menjadi _baby sitter_ untuk Miracle. Miracle membalas dengan mencengkeram pipi kanan Kagami dengan sayang dan tertawa-tawa.

"Awww…" Kagami berkata dan menguyel-uyel pipi Miracle.

"Hey Kagami, aku ikut belanja," Aomine tiba-tiba berkata.

"Hah?" Kagami berkata.

"Aku ikut…" Aomine berkata yang bagi Kagami lama kelamaan Aomine kedengaran seperti anak TK berumur lima tahun.

"Ngapain?" tanya Kagami, nih satu lagi manusia pelangi mau ikut.

Aomine menjawab malas dengan mengorek kuping menggunakan jari kelingkingnya. "Yaelah bray gitu aja nggak tahu, masak anak muda malam minggu gabut di rumah ngelonin bayi?"

"Derita lu." jawab Kagami. "Cari cabe-cabean sana,"

"Nggak ada yang cocok,"

"Cari cowok." perintah Kagami secara super.

"Hah? Ngapain nyari cowok kalau sudah ada cowok kyut disini buwuwuwuwu~~" Aomine kemudian mengarahkan Miracle ke wajahnya dan menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Miracle yang membuatnya terkikik dan menjambaki rambut Aomine.

"Oi menjauh dari anakku," Kagami berkata dan cepat-cepat menyaut Miracle dari Aomine.

"Kagami aku akan ikut berbelanja,"

"Apaan lagi nih!" sentak Kagami. Midorima kali ini yang mendeklarasikan akan ikut belanja. "Udah kalian aja kalau gitu yang belanja aku di rumah sama Miracle."

"Ada apa Taiga?" sang kepala keluarga akhirnya menghampiri setelah selesai mandi dan dandan ganteng.

"Nih semuanya mau pada ikut belanja." kata Kagami ngadu.

"Ryouta? Dia sebentar lagi akan turun,"

"Bukan. Nih Aomine sama Midorima," Kagami menunjuk kedua bapak dari anaknya. "Siapa yang akan jagain Miracle kalau semua ikut?"

"Atsushi?"

Semuanya memandang Murasakibara yang sedang nangkring di sofa dan nonton film animasi yang sudah tayang berkali-kali di televisi dengan ngemut lolipop nemu.

"Uhh kayaknya jangan deh, nanti malah Miracle yang jagain Murasakibara."

.

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan sengit selama beberapa menit, Akashi memutuskan untuk membawa semua anggota keluarganya berangkat bersama ke _supermarket_ untuk belanja bulanan. Akashi sampai harus memanggil supirnya agar mengantarkan mereka menggunakan _limo_ nya karena dia sadar diri tujuh pemuda dengan rata-rata tubuh diatas rata-rata dan satu bayi tidak akan muat kalau misalnya menggunakan mobil biasa. Dan kalau menggunakan motor mereka nggak mau ada masyarakat yang nontonin mereka di pinggir jalan dan mengira mereka adalah rombongan pelangi yang sedang berkampanye tentang kesadaran akan hak asasi manusia dan pentingnya untuk toleransi kalau percintaan sesama jenis tidak berbeda dengan percintaan tradisional berbeda jenis.

"Hei aku ada ide bagus," kata Kagami ketika mereka sudah sampai dengan selamat di _supermarket_. "Apa yang lebih bagus dari kita jalan barengan kayak geng penguasa sekolah gini?"

"Apa?"

"Kita jalan sendiri-sendiri." Kagami kemudian bermanuver dan berbalik untuk jalan sendiri meninggalkan pemuda-pemuda pelangi. Dia tidak mau kejadian tadi ketika satpam penjaga _supermarket_ di depan mengira mereka adalah sindikat penculik bayi yang sedang marak dan meresahkan warga akhir-akhir ini terulang lagi. Untung mereka ada Akashi yang sangat bisa diandalkan dalam situasi seperti itu (diandalkan dalam artian mengintimidasi si satpam sampai membuat si satpam hampir berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan berhenti menafkahi keluarganya.)

"Oi Kise kau pergi sana," Aomine menyuruh karena dari tadi dia melihat remaja-remaja baru memasuki masa pubertas dan remaja-remaja yang sudah akhir masa pubertas mengangkat _smartphone-smartphone_ canggih mereka untuk curi-curi fotonya Kise yang nanti bisa dibuat untuk profil foto di akun media sosial mereka.

Setelah Kagami secara kejam menelantarkan mereka, mereka akhirnya hanya muter-muter di _supermarket_ paling lengkap di kota ini karena mereka tidak tahu harus membeli apa karena Kagami yang mengetahui kebutuhan-kebutuhan di rumah mereka.

"Kenapa?" Kise bertanya yang daritadi sedang bermain-main bersama Miracle di gendongannya.

"Eksistensi lu nganggu." kata Aomine singkat padat jelas kemudian mengambilalih Miracle dari rangkulan Kise.

"Eeeh? Aomine _cchi_ nggak usah _jeles ssu,_ sekarang aku fokusnya ke Miracle _cchi_ jadi nggak akan nglirik-nglirik cewek lain. Kau bisa mengambil semua cewek-cewek itu," kata Kise dengan _sparkle_ dan _background_ bunga-bunga mengiringinya setelah ngomong. (Cewek-cewek ber _kyaa kyaa_ mengalun di kejauhan.)

"Ngapain gue _jeles_ sama lu, cari makam dan mati lu!" Aomine kemudian mendorong Kise ke segerombolan remaja-remaja putri yang langsung mengerubungi Kise tanpa memberinya ruang untuk kabur.

"Aomine _cchi_ kampreeet!"

Sisa pelangi yang lain dengan pura-pura tidak mengenal Kise pergi begitu saja melanjutkan perjalan muter-muter mereka menunggui Kagami selesai berbelanja. Miracle bahkan tertawa-tawa dan dada-dada ke bapaknya yang sedang berjuang hidup mati di tangan _fangirls_ yang mengerubungi. _Rip in piece_ (?) Kise.

Ketika mereka sudah muter-muter di supermarket sampai hafal rak tempat popok bayi sampai rak tempat bumbu dapur berada, (dan sekalipun tidak pernah berpapasan dengan Kagami) mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk mengistirahatkan kaki di cafeteria dalam _supermarket_ dan memesan lima es teh hangat, dengan maksud tiga es teh dan dua teh hangat.

"Uhh jadi DPR bakalan ngerevisi KPK ya?"

"Daiki kau tidak usah mengisi kekosongan pembicaraan dengan topik yang tidak kau mengerti," perintah Akashi dengan Miracle yang duduk elit di pangkuannya.

"Oke." Aomine menyedot es tehnya yang tinggal setengah gelas.

"Tetsuya tolong bawa Miracle dulu,"

Kuroko menerima Miracle dan menggendongnya. "Akashi- _kun_ mau kemana?"

"Ke belakang sebentar."

Kuroko mengangguk dan mulai menyuapi Miracle biskuit bayinya yang tadi diambil Murasakibara yang mengira itu adalah biskuit biasa dan akan dimakan sendiri. Mereka bahkan rela mengantri hanya untuk satu biskuit demi anak tersayang (sebenarnya mereka lebih nggak mau berurusan dengan pihak yang berwajib hanya karena satu biskuit.)

"Polisi lurus!"

"Apa maksudnya polisi lurus?" Midorima bertanya.

"Mana ku tahu, tanya aja sama yang buat game," jawab Aomine dan menyedot tetes terakhir es tehnya.

Daripada mereka bosan dan kzl menunggu Kagami, Aomine dan Midorima bermain game di _smartphone android_ Murasakibara yang baru di unduh menggunakan _wifi supermarket_ sementara yang punya hape dengan damai hanya menonton dan kadang-kadang ikut membantu Miracle memakan biskuitnya.

"Bukan, kata yang pertama mempunyai lima kotak dan yang kedua enam kotak," kata Midorima setelah mengamati hape ditangannya.

"Lurus polisi?"

"Lebih tidak masuk akal _nanodayo_. Oh…" Midorima mengangguk-angguk menatap layar hape.

"Apa jawabannya?" tanya Aomine penasaran ikut melihat layar.

"Garis polisi,"

"Oh bego." Aomine bertitah. "Lanjut,"

"Sepen… senin…" Midorima berkomat-kamit berpikir.

"Ini gambar apaan sih? Pencuri? Se… pencuri …nri…?"

"Itu tangannya bikin tanda _peace_ ," Murasakibara mencoba membantu setelah melirik gambar di layar hapenya.

"Oh ya,"

"Sepencuripipis…?"

"Darimana kau mendapat kalimat itu dari gambar ini?" Midorima capek hati. " _Peace_ nggak ada huruf D, ini dua…"

"Sepencur—"

"Kau tahu dia lebih kayak ninja bukan pencuri, wajahnya terlalu alim buat jadi pencuri _nanodayo_ ," Midorima menginterupsi Aomine.

"Orang alim kalo kepepet bisa juga jadi pencuri, lu nggak liat berita-berita kriminal di tivi?" debat Aomine.

"Ya tetep nggak ada nyambungnya sama game ini," bantah Midorima. "Se…ninja…nua…ri… senin januari."

"Aomine- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_ ," Kuroko mencoba menarik atensi dua orang pelangi yang sedang main game di depannya karena dia harus meminta tisu untuk mengelap wajah Miracle yang belepotan remah-remah biskuit.

"Itu ada warna ungunya,"

"Emang ngaruh?"

"Aomine- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_ ," Kuroko tetap tidak ternotis tapi karena dia sudah kebal tidak ternotis, dia tidak menyerah.

"Nasi kubus,"

"Coba sekali-kali mikir dulu sebelum ngomong."

"Maaf Miracle- _kun_ aku akan kembali sebentar lagi," Kuroko dengan berat hati meletakkan buah hatinya ke trolley bayi dan segera bergegas ke kasir untuk meminta tisu.

"Oh,"

Oh dari Murasakibara membuat Aomine dan Midorima berganti menatap titan ungu itu dan mem _pause_ gamenya sebentar.

"Ada apa Murasakibara?" tanya Midorima.

"Kuro- _chin_ dan Mira- _chin_ ngilang," kata Murasakibara tapi tetap santai seperti di pantai meskipun orang hilang termasuk berita yang pantas untuk dipanikin (?).

"Hah?"

"Mungkin Tetsu mengajak Miracle ke dunia _misdirection_ atau yang lainnya, oi Midorima cepet level selanjutnya,"

"Murasakibara kau tahu dimana mereka?" Midorima yang orang bertanggung jawab mencoba mencari keberadaan anggota keluarganya yang lain dan mengacuhkan Aomine.

"Tidak, itulah kenapa aku bilang mereka ngilang," Murasakibara menjawab dan menghabiskan sisa-sia biskuit Miracle.

"Kau khawatir sedikit kek!" Midorima capek hati _part_ 2.

"Ada apa Shintarou?" Akashi yang baru kembali dari urusannya di belakang heran melihat Midorima yang mondar-mandir di sekitar tempat duduknya.

"Miracle hilang," jawab Midorima.

"Ooo Taiga akan membunuh kalian semua," kata Akashi sadis dan tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Akashi kau juga bertanggung jawab," Midorima tidak ingin umur hidupnya yang masih muda habis di tangan macan berambut merah yang kehilangan anaknya.

"Kan aku sudah pernah bilang, seharusnya Tetsu disuruh make kalung yang ada bandul belnya jadi kalau dia ngilang gampang ditemuin. Nih kemampuannya nurun ke Miracle kalo mereka tidak menampakkan diri sendiri, sampe mati terus reinkarnasi lagi mereka nggak bakal ditemuin," pidato Aomine yang sebenarnya tidak menyentuh hati dan tidak ngefek.

"Oh Kaga- _chin_ datang," kata Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba malam ini menjadi pembawa berita yang pekerjaannya membawa berita.

Dari kejauhan mereka dapat melihat Kagami yang sudah menenteng kresek belanjaan bersama Kise yang rupanya sudah berhasil kabur dari _fangirls_ nya dengan hanya setengah nyawa menggelantung di badannya.

"Aku yang akan mengurus pemakaman kalian, kalian tenang disana." Akashi tetap secara sadis berkata.

"Hei…"

"Oi Kagami, lihat disana ada lumba-lumba!"

"Mana?" Kagami dengan cepat menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Aomine meskipun di _supermarket_ itu tidak ada kolam renang atau habitat yang bisa ditinggali lumba-lumba.

"Miracle oi Miracle tunjukkan dirimu," Midorima nge _summon_ anaknya sementara Kagami masih mencari-cari lumba-lumba yang hanya ada di imajinasi Aomine.

"Midorima- _kun_ ,"

"Kuroko!" kata Midorima setelah khatam kaget. "Mana Miracle?"

"Tidak tahu, aku pikir Miracle- _kun_ bersama kalian," jawab Kuroko.

"Tidak, kau harus bertanggung jawab Kuroko gara-gara kemampuanmu menghilang secara tiba-tiba itu menurun ke Miracle dan sekarang dia hilang…" tapi Kuroko rupanya sudah menggunakan kekuatannya di waktu dan tempat yang tidak ditentukan karena setelah Midorima selesai bicara dia sudah menghilang lagi.

"Kampret."

"Bego nggak ada lumba-lumba disini," Kagami akhirnya sadar akan kebodohannya sendiri dan meninggalkan Aomine yang sedang tunjuk-tunjuk ke sembarang arah.

"Mana Miracle?" tanya Kagami menghampiri segerombolan pemuda pelangi.

"Kagami sebenarnya…" Midorima mencoba menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang paling bisa diterima.

"Ah itu dia, hey Miracle," Kagami segera menggendong Miracle sekaligus mengeluarkannya dari _trolley_ tepat masih ditempatnya tadi Kuroko meninggalkannya.

' _Dia daritadi disitu?'_ semua orang membatin heran dengan keajaiban di depan mereka. Untung Kagami bisa menotis Miracle kalau sampai dia tahu Miracle sempat hilang…

"Miracle- _kun_ tolong jangan menghilang tiba-tiba seperti itu, semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Kuroko yang tiba-tiba juga muncul lagi seperti entiti yang datang tak di jemput pulang tak diantar.

' _Salah siapa juga?'_ semua orang masih membatin di dalam hati.

"Kau sudah membeli semua keperluannya?" Akashi bertanya yang daritadi hanya duduk-duduk manis menonton pelangi-pelangi yang lain bingung mencari Miracle. Bukannya dia tidak menyayangi Miracle dengan tidak ikut mencarinya tapi matanya sudah tahu kalau Kagami akan menemukan Miracle dan semuanya akan hidup bahagia. Dia tidak ingin memberitahu pelangi yang lain karena dia sedang tidak _mood_.

"Udah," jawab Kagami.

"Oke ayo pulang."

Akhirnya mereka semua pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat setelah aktifitas yang melelahkan barusan.

.

.

.

A/N: peace out :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, OC, Typo

.

.

.

Siang yang damai sentosa di kediaman keluarga besar KurokoAkashiAomineKiseMidorimaMurasakibaraKagami itu tercemar oleh kehadiran seonggok nyawa dengan wajah tampan bersurai hitam berkilau yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai _onii-chan_ pertama dan satu-satunya Kagami dan mengajak Kagami keluar kota untuk menghadiri kepentingan keluarga.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Miracle sendirian," kata Kagami dan mencium rambut mejikuhibiniu anaknya.

"Kagami- _kun_ , kita ada disini kau tahu." balas Kuroko yang terhiraukan seperti biasa.

"Kau kan punya enam orang yang bisa menjaga Miracle disini," kata Himuro.

"Mereka?" Kagami mengawasi pelangi yang sedang duduk-duduk manis di ruang keluarga. "Mereka bahkan tidak bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri."

"Hey!"

"Memangnya siapa yang kemarin hampir membakar rumah hanya karena memasak air?" tanya Kagami.

"Aomine- _kun_." jawab Kuroko dan menunjuk Aomine.

"Kise." jawab Aomine dan menunjuk Kise.

"Midorima _cchi_." jawab Kise dan menunjuk Midorima.

"Murasakibara." jawab Midorima dan menunjuk Murasakibara.

"Kuro- _chin_." jawab Murasakibara dan menunjuk Kuroko.

Kagami memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban bapak-bapak(?) dari anaknya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menyalahkan Akashi?" bisik Himuro ke Kagami dan melihat Akashi yang duduk istimewa.

"Karena dia tidak pernah salah." jawab Kagami masih dengan berbisik. Himuro mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi Taiga, bagaimana?" tanya Himuro lagi.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu Tatsuya, tapi Miracle akan sendirian nanti…"

"Taiga, kau bisa ikut dengan kakak-kakakanmu ini," kata Akashi akhirnya dan melirik Himuro. "Miracle akan baik-baik saja dengan kami."

Hampir semua pelangi mengangguk.

"Tapi…"

"Tuh kepala keluargamu sudah mengijinkan Taiga, lagipula kau hanya akan pergi satu hari dan akan segera kembali pulang setelah itu." kata Himuro mencoba meyakinkan Kagami lagi.

Kagami memandang Miracle di pangkuannya yang sedang bermain dengan benda keberuntungannya hari ini yaitu mobil-mobilan dari Midorima. Kagami membungkuk untuk mengambil mobil-mobilannya ketika Miracle menjatuhkannya dan mengembalikan kembali ke Miracle. Miracle tertawa-tawa dan memegang pipi Kagami untuk berterima kasih. Kagami tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Miracle, mungkin tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Miracle sendirian bersama geng pelangi di depannya ini, bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah orang tua Miracle meskipun tidak kelihatan seperti itu.

"Baiklah…" kata Kagami akhirnya sambil menghela napas.

"Yeah oke. Kau bisa mengambil barang-barangmu dan ayo berangkat." balas Himuro.

Kagami mengangguk dan menyerahkan Miracle ke Kise yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Dia kemudian pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil barang-barang yang akan dibawanya seperti kata Himuro.

"Jadi…" mulai Himuro dan mengawasi pelangi-pelangi di depannya. "Berapa umur Miracle sekarang?"

"Sepuluh bulan _ssu_." jawab Kise.

Himuro mengangguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang sepuluh bulan, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada Taiga sampai anak ini ada disini?"

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Himuro. "Apakah kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sudah kami lakukan pada Taiga sampai ada Miracle disini atau kau hanya basa-basi?"

Himuro memicingkan matanya. Apa-apaan generasi ajaib ini sudah mengapa-apakan Kagami sampai seperti ini padahal dia yang sudah dari kecil bersama Kagami belum(?) mendapat kesempatan emas seperti ini. Tidak mungkin Kagami mau bersama mereka dengan akal sehat kecuali mereka sudah menggunakan cara-cara ilegal untuk mendapatkan Kagami. Ya, pasti itu.

"Oke aku hanya akan pergi sebentar dan kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku," kata Kagami setelah dia selesai mengepak barang-barangnya. "Aku sudah membuatkan Miracle susu untuk jaga-jaga dan kalau susu yang sudah kubuatkan habis, susu dan makanan Miracle ada di dapur dan nomor telepon dokternya juga sudah tertempel di kabinet di dapur—"

"Taiga tenang saja, Miracle akan baik-baik saja denganku." kata Akashi.

"Oke baiklah…" kata Kagami akhirnya lalu menghampiri Miracle yang masih di gendongan Kise dan mencium pipi Miracle. "Aku akan menelepon kalau sudah sampai. _Bye_ Miracle."

" _Bye_ Mama~" balas Kise dan mengangkat tangan Miracle untuk melambai yang membuat Miracle tertawa-tawa. Kagami menginjak kaki Kise karena dengan seenak hati memberikan julukan yang tidak pantas.

"Aku akan membawa kunci cadangan," beritahu Kagami ke anggota keluarganya yang lain. "Ayo berangkat Tatsuya."

Himuro mengangguk lalu berdiri dan bersama-sama dengan Kagami berangkat untuk menghadiri kepentingan keluarga.

Kise mengawasi Miracle di gendongannya yang matanya tiba-tiba memerah dan bibirnya bergetar. Kise membelalakkan matanya ketika kedua mata Miracle mulai tergenang air mata dan akan menangis.

"M-Miracle _cchi_ jangan menangis _ssu_ , Kagami _cchi_ akan segera kembali…" kata Kise dengan panik ketika Miracle mulai menangis. Tapi Miracle masih tetap menangis dan malah keras.

"Kise- _kun_ , coba ayunkan Miracle- _kun_ untuk menenangkannya," kata Kuroko mencoba memberikan usulan.

"Seperti ini?" Kise lalu mengayunkan Miracle di gendongannya pelan. Miracle berhenti menangis sebentar dan menatap Kise dengan mata besarnya yang berair tapi kembali menangis lagi setelah beberapa detik. "D-dia menangis lagi Kuroko _cchi_ ,"

"Ryouta, berikan Miracle padaku dan ambilkan susunya." perintah Akashi yang siap menangani saat-saat genting seperti ini.

Kise mengangguk dan segera mengambil susu untuk Miracle dan langsung memberikannya ke Akashi yang langsung memberikan ke Miracle yang langsung berhenti menangis dan meminum susunya.

"Nah… dia hanya butuh susu dan ayahnya." kata Akashi dan tersenyum.

"Emang aku apanya tadi? Butiran debu?" Kise menangis di dalam hati.

.

"Ya, Miracle tidur siang sekarang," Akashi duduk di sebelah Midorima di ruang keluarga di mana mereka semua sedang bersantai setelah berhasil membuat Miracle untuk tidur siang. Dan sekarang, Akashi sedang menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Kagami di panggilan telepon sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Tidak, susu yang kau buatkan sudah habis… ya aku bisa membuatkannya lagi nanti… belum tapi kita bisa memesan sesuatu nanti… ya oke." Akashi menghela napas setelah akhirnya Kagami memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Ada yang mau nasi goreng?" tanya Aomine yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Aku," jawab Murasakibara dengan lima stik pocky di mulutnya.

"Aku juga, semua bahannya sudah ada di dapur. Kau tinggal membuatnya." balas Aomine dan kembali duduk berselonjor.

Murasakibara akan melemper Aomine dengan kotak pocky di tangannya tapi karena masih ada isinya maka tidak jadi.

"Aku lapar _ssu_ ," kata Kise dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja di depannya.

"Kalian mau memesan sesuatu?" tanya Akashi.

"Ya, itu satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa makan _nanodayo_. Tidak ada yang bisa memasak disini," jawab Midorima.

"Aku bisa meng- _copy_ gerakan Kagami _cchi_ saat dia memasak _ssu_ karena aku sering melihat Kagami _cchi_ memasak, mungkin aku bisa membuat makan siang." kata Kise.

"Ngapain kau sering melihat Kagami memasak?" tanya Aomine heran.

"Eh itu… untuk penelitian _ssu_ ," jawab Kise sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Benar kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Akashi dan menghentikan keheningan karena tingkah tidak jelas Kise.

"Mungkin, aku bisa mencobanya."

"Baiklah."

Kise mengangguk lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur untuk memulai misi meng- _copy_ gerakan Kagami saat memasak untuk memberi makan pelangi. Sementara pelangi yang lain menunggu dengan cara masing-masing. Kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian, Kise kembali ke ruang keluarga dan membawa enam piring nasi goreng yang sudah matang dan siap disajikan dan meletakkannya di depan masing-masing pelangi.

"Kelihatan seperti masakan Kagami- _kun_ ," komentar Kuroko melihat nasi goreng di depannya.

"Terima kasih Kuroko _cchi_ ," kata Kise tersenyum bangga.

"Yeah jangan terima kasih dulu, apakah rasanya seperti masakan Kagami atau tidak." balas Aomine dan menyendok nasi goreng buatan Kise.

"Coba saja _ssu_ ," kata Kise.

Kise mengamati pelangi sejenis dengannya menyendok nasi goreng pertama mereka dan memasukkan ke mulut. Kise mengerutkan keningnya ketika semua kembali meletakkan nasi goreng ke meja dan menelan dengan susah payah.

"Oh aku sudah kenyang, terima kasih nasi gorengnya Kise- _kun_." kata Kuroko lalu melenggang pergi.

"Ap—Kuroko _cchi_ ,"

"Aku juga sudah kenyang…" kata Murasakibara lalu mengikuti jejak Kuroko.

"A-aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya dan pergi.

"Kenapa? Akashi _cchi_ , apakah rasanya tidak enak?" tanya Kise dan ikut menyendok porsinya.

"Kau mau jawaban jujur atau jawaban yang sudah dimoderasi?" tanya balik Akashi yang sudah menyingkirkan masakan Kise jauh-jauh. "Lihat, Daiki sudah terkapar disana."

Kise melihat Aomine yang memang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di sofa. Kise jadi tidak jadi ketika akan memakan nasi goreng buatannya.

"Tapi kenapa _ssu_? Aku yakin aku sudah mengikuti gerakan Kagami _cchi_ dengan akurat." Kise bertanya-tanya.

"Kau mungkin bisa mengikuti gerakan Taiga saat dia memasak tapi apa kau tahu bumbu-bumbu yang pas untuk masakannya?" tanya Akashi mencoba memberikan wejangan.

"Kau benar Akashi _cchi_ …"

Akashi lalu berdiri dan akan meninggalkan ruangan seperti pelangi yang lain tapi berhenti dan menatap Kise. "Dan Ryouta, kalau kau memberikanku makanan seperti itu lagi itu akan menjadi hal terakhir yang kau lakukan."

Kise membelalakkan matanya horor mendengar perkataan Akashi. _Cepatlah pulang Kagamicchi!_

.

"Ehm… tiga sendok penuh atau setengah?" tanya Aomine sambil membaca kaleng susu untuk Miracle.

"Cuci botolnya dulu," balas Midorima dan mengambil botol susu dari genggaman Aomine dan mencucinya sementara mereka menunggu airnya masak.

Setelah Midorima selesai mencuci bersih botol susu Miracle, Aomine memulai menuangkan susu bubuk yang diperlukan dan menuangkan air yang sudah matang.

"Jangan beri air panas semuanya, kasih air dingin setengahnya." Midorima mengambil botol susu yang sudah berisi setengah air panas dan menambahkan air mineral dingin lalu mengocok botolnya agar susu bubuk di dalamnya tercampur dengan air.

"Kau tidak mencobanya dulu?" tanya Aomine.

"Huh?"

"Kau tahu apakah susunya sudah pas rasanya? Kau tidak mau mencobanya dulu?"

"Bagaimana cara mencobanya? Kau sudah mengikuti aturan membuatnya, kan?" Midorima bertanya balik.

"Yah meskipun begitu…" Aomine lalu mengambilalih botol susu di tangan Midorima dan mengocoknya agar cairan di dalamnya keluar ke tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Midorima bertanya tidak mengerti ketika Aomine menjilat susu di tangannya.

"Ya rasanya sudah pas."

"Berhenti meminum susunya Miracle!" Midorima merebut susu Miracle yang masih berada di tangan Aomine dan membawanya pergi.

Sementara di ruang lain, sedang ada dua pelangi lainnya yang sedang bermain bersama Miracle yang sudah bangun dari tidur siangnya. Miracle tertawa-tawa dengan keras ketika Murasakibara mengangkatnya dan melemparnya ke atas lalu menangkapnya lagi.

"Lakukan lagi Murasakibara _cchi_!" kata Kise yang ikut tertawa melihat Miracle.

"Oke…" Murasakibara juga ikut tersenyum lalu mengangkat Miracle lagi dan melemparnya ke atas lalu dengan cepat menangkapnya. Murasakibara berganti tempat dan masih melemper-lempar Miracle dan menambahkan SFX _whoosh whoosh_ dengan mulutnya. Miracle masih tertawa-tawa dan mencoba memegang rambut ungu Murasakibara dengan tangan kecilnya yang melambai-lambai. Sementara Kise masih tetap mengikuti Murasakibara dan ikut bertepuk tangan dan tertawa-tawa.

Mereka hanya berhenti ketika Murasakibara dengan tidak sengaja menjedukkan kepala Miracle ke salah satu pilar di ruangan itu. Murasakibara membelalakkan matanya lalu cepat-cepat mendekap Miracle ke dadanya.

"Murasakibara _cchi_ , apa yang kau lakukan _ssu_?" Kise lalu mengambil Miracle dan mengelus-elus kepala Miracle.

"A-aku tidak sengaja Kise- _chin_ ," jawab Murasakibara yang terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Miracle _cchi_?" Kise mengangkat Miracle agar sejajar dengan pandangan matanya dan melihat Miracle yang untungnya tidak menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Mira- _chin_." kata Murasakibara dan memegang tangan Miracle yang dibalas Miracle dengan memukul-mukul tangan Murasakibara.

"Oke oke Miracle _cchi_ tidak apa-apa, kita hanya harus memastikan tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini apalagi Kagami _cchi_ dan Akashi _cchi_ ," kata Kise dan mencium kepala Miracle. "Kita bisa kehilangan kepala kalau sampai mereka tahu _ssu_."

"Oke…" Murasakibara mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Miracle _cchi_ kau tidak apa-apa, Miracle _cchi_ anak kuat—ada benjolan!"

"Huh?"

"Ada benjolan Murasakibara _cchi_ ," Kise menyingkap rambut Miracle untuk memperlihatkan benjolan merah di kepala Miracle ke Murasakibara.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan Kise- _chin_?"

"Aku tidak tahu ssu," jawab Kise panik. "Oh aku tahu!"

Murasakibara kebingungan dengan jawaban Kise yang bertolak belakang dan tiba-tiba Miracle yang dijebloskan ke pelukannya. Kise tiba-tiba kembali dengan membawa topi berwarna kuning cerah dan menunjukkannya ke Murasakibara.

"Kita bisa memakaikan ini ke Miracle _cchi_ untuk menyembunyikan benjolannya," kata Kise lalu memakaikan topinya ke Miracle. "Aww Miracle _cchi_ unyu sekali memakai topi~"

Miracle memegang topi di kepalanya dan menarik-nariknya karena tidak biasa memakai topi seperti ini.

"Jangan dilepas Miracle _cchi_ ," kata Kise dan melepaskan tangan Miracle yang mencengkeram topinya.

"Ini susunya Miracle."

Kise dan Murasakibara menoleh dengan kaget ketika tiba-tiba Midorima muncul dengan membawa susu untuk Miracle.

"Oh ya, terima kasih Midorima _cchi_ ," kata Kise dan mengambil botol susu dari Midorima lalu memberikannya ke Miracle.

"Kenapa Miracle memakai topi?"

"Aku baru membelinya dan ingin mencobakan ke Miracle _cchi_." jawab Kise.

Midorima mengangguk dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kise dan Murasakibara diam-diam mengambil napas lega ketika Midorima tidak menanyakan hal-hal aneh lagi.

.

.

.

Kuroko bangun dengan rumahnya yang masih sepi karena dia yang pertama bangun. Dia lalu pergi ke kamar Miracle dan melihat Miracle yang masih tidur di tempat tidur bayinya. Kuroko tersenyum dan mengelus pipi kemerahan Miracle dan membelalakkan matanya ketika menyentuh dahi Miracle dan terasa panas. Miracle tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan mulai menangis yang mengagetkan Kuroko sedikit.

"Apakah kau demam Miracle- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko dan mengangkat Miracle untuk menggendongnya. Kuroko memegang lagi dahi Miracle dan memang terasa panas.

"Tetsuya," kata Akashi yang terbangun karena tangisan Miracle dan melihat Kuroko yang sudah menggendong Miracle. "Kenapa Miracle menangis?"

"Aku pikir Miracle- _kun_ demam, Akashi- _kun_." jawab Kuroko.

Akashi mendekati Kuroko dan ikut memegang dahi Miracle untuk mengecek kebenaran perkataan Kuroko. "Kau benar. Aku akan menelepon dokternya untuk memeriksakannya."

"Jangan menangis Miracle- _kun_ …" Kuroko mencoba mengayun-ayunkan Miracle untuk menenangkannya sambil berjalan keluar mengikuti Akashi.

"Hey, kenapa Miracle menangis?" Aomine yang baru bangun dan memasuki dapur langsung menghampiri Miracle di gendongan Kuroko.

"Miracle- _kun_ demam, Aomine- _kun_." jawab Kuroko.

"Oooh," Aomine lalu mengambil Miracle dan berganti menggendongnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Miracle?"

 _Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_ Kuroko bertanya dalam hati.

"Oke Dokter Yamada bisa memeriksa Miracle sekarang. Aku akan berganti pakaian sebentar." beri tahu Akashi ke Kuroko lalu keluar dari dapur untuk bersiap-siap.

"Aku ikut, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko lalu ikut keluar untuk bersiap-siap.

"Cepat sembuh Miracle." kata Aomine setelah Kuroko dan Akashi sudah siap dan Kuroko mengambil lagi Miracle dari Aomine.

.

Seluruh pelangi sudah berganti untuk mencoba menenangkan Miracle tapi Miracle masih tetap menangis dan semakin keras setiap waktu.

"Beri Miracle _cchi_ obatnya lagi _ssu_ ," kata Kise yang sekarang waktunya lagi untuk menenangkan Miracle.

"Miracle- _kun_ baru meminum obatnya tiga puluh menit yang lalu Kise- _kun_ ," balas Kuroko.

"Tapi kasihan Miracle _cchi_ , Kuroko _cchi_ …"

"Aku malah kasihan kalau Miracle- _kun_ meminum obatnya tidak dengan resep dokter."

Aomine menghela napas dan meletakkan tangannya di wajahnya lelah. Sekarang sudah siang dan Miracle belum berhenti menangis sejak pulang dari dokternya. Miracle hanya berhenti menangis sebentar ketika dia tidur dan itu hanya sebentar sebelum bangun dan kembali menangis. Biasanya Kagami yang bisa mengatasi keadaan seperti ini tapi yang bersangkutan sedang tidak ada sekarang dan para pelangi harus menghadapi konsekuensinya. Aomine bangun ketika telepon rumah mereka berdering dan tidak ada yang mendengar kecuali dia.

"Halo?"

"Aomine? Bagaimana keadaan—apakah itu Miracle menangis?" Kagami terdengar cemas di telepon.

"B-bukan, kita sedang menonton film dan ada adegan bayi menangis." jawab Aomine, dia tidak ingin Kagami menginterogasinya sekarang saat telinganya sudah penuh dengan tangisan Miracle.

"Kenapa Miracle menangis?" Kagami tidak mempercayai perkataanya.

"Uh itu…"

"Tentu saja Miracle _cchi_ menangis _ssu_ , dia sedang sakit!"

Jika Aomine sedang tidak memegang gagang telepon sekarang, tangannya pasti akan digunakan untuk mencekik Kise (Aomine tidak tahu Kise sedang berbicara dengan siapa) yang tidak mau mengecilkan suaranya. Dan perkataannya yang sangat tepat dengan pertanyaan Kagami.

"Apa? Miracle sakit?" suara Kagami menjadi semakin mendesak.

"Tidak, kau salah dengar tadi. Kise bilang breiudsn iewufwo dewbfwe cuojf fbciwefw,"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apakah Miracle sakit?"

"Oh ada burung terbang!" Aomine lalu menutup sambungan telepon dari Kagami. "Hey matikan ponselmu sekarang kalau tidak ingin mendapat sakit telinga dari Kagami!"

.

.

.

"Halo? Aomine?!" Kagami mengerutkan keningnya ketika Aomine mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dia lalu mengambil telepon genggamnya dan mencoba menelepon telepon genggam Aomine tapi mendapat pemberitahuan kalau nomor Aomine tidak aktif. Kagami lalu mencoba menelepon nomor pelangi yang lain tapi semuanya tidak aktif. Konspirasi apa yang para pelangi itu rencanakan sekarang? Kagami juga yakin dia tadi mendengar Kise di latar belakang berkata kalau Miracle sakit.

"Taiga?"

"Tatsuya, aku harus pulang sekarang." kata Kagami dan memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tasnya.

"Kenapa? Katanya kau akan pulang nanti sore?" tanya Himuro yang memasuki kamar tamu di rumahnya yang digunakan untuk tidur Kagami dan akan mengajak Kagami makan siang.

"Iya tapi Miracle sakit sekarang. Aku harus mengeceknya."

"Baiklah, kau mau aku mengantarmu?"

"Tidak usah, aku naik kereta saja." jawab Kagami yang sudah selesai mengepak barang-barangnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah Kagami sudah aman duduk di kereta yang akan mengantarnya pulang, dia masih tetap mencoba berkali-kali untuk menghubungi para pelangi yang semua nomornya masih tidak aktif. Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu, Kagami habiskan untuk membuat cara-cara untuk tidak memberi mereka makan selama seminggu karena dengan sengaja mematikan telepon mereka di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

Kagami sampai di rumah mereka sudah malam dan dia dengan tergesa-gesa membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan yang sudah dia bawa.

"Aku pulang!" kata Kagami tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawabnya.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya dan memasuki rumahnya lebih dalam untuk mencari Miracle dan pelangi-pelangi yang lain. Akhirnya Kagami menemukan mereka yang sudah tidur bertebaran di ruang keluarga. Sofa besar mereka dipenuhi oleh Murasakibara dengan Miracle yang tidur di dadanya. Akashi duduk di lantai di depan sofa dengan memejamkan matanya, Midorima duduk di kursi yang lain dengan bersendekap juga dengan memejamkan matanya. Kise juga duduk di lantai dengan menidurkan kepalanya di meja di depannya sementara Kuroko duduk di lantai di samping sofa. Kagami mengerutkan keningnya ketika tidak menemukan Aomine tapi setelah dia mendekati sofa untuk menggendong Miracle, dia menemukan Aomine tidur di belakang sofa. Kagami lalu mengecek keadaan Miracle yang badannya masih hangat dan menidurkannya di kamarnya. Setelah memastikan Miracle sudah tertidur dengan nyaman, Kagami mengambil bantal-bantal dan selimut-selimut untuk para pelangi yang tidur di ruang keluarga dan membuat mereka lebih nyaman saat tidak tidur di kamar masing-masing. Kagami tersenyum melihat mereka semua, paling tidak mereka setengah berhasil untuk menjaga Miracle selama sehari. Kagami akan mengomeli mereka besok.

.

.

.

A/N: lol meskipun sudah komplit tapi masih dilanjutkan? /slapped. Mungkin bakal dilanjutkan lagi kalo ada ide tapi sekarang di mark komplit aja :v


End file.
